Pergi Untuk Selamanya
by YuMi Project
Summary: SongFic. Sesungguhnya aku tak kuasa melepasmu dan tenang di sana. Meski kini kau tak terlihat lagi, namun cinta ini kubawa mati. A song by Magna Charta.


Halo!

Aduh... songfic pertama... Mina-Shinji dengan lagu yang sumpah-cocok-banget-sama-mereka: Pergi Untuk Selamanya dari Magna Charta.

Betewe, kalo mau nangis, nangis aja~ dan satu lagi, ini fic tuh sedih apa nggak sih? *plak* #mintadicabok

Oke, selamat membaca guuuuuyz~

* * *

><p><strong>Pergi Untuk Selamanya (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

.

.

Di bawah sinar mentari pagi, di atas rooftop Gekkoukan, di antara pagar-pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi, Minako merentangkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Shinjiro. Mata ruby-nya memandang dalam mata Shinjiro, walaupun sekilas terlihat pandangannya yang sedikit sayup.

Tangan Shinjiro yang besar menggenggam erat tangan Minako. Ia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Tak apa, tutuplah matamu, kamu pasti kelelahan bukan?"

Minako tak menjawab apapun, gadis itu hanya menunjukan senyumnya. Perlahan, ia menutup kedua matanya.

Hening. Shinjiro hanya memerhatikan wajah Minako yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Yang ia rasakan hanya hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya dan kehangatan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangannya membelai lembut wajah Minako. Aneh, pikirnya, kenapa tubuhnya mendingin? Pemuda itu memerhatikan Minako dengan seksama. Namun yang didapatinya adalah Minako yang sudah tak bernapas.

Shinjiro tersentak. Dia tidak percaya dan memang tidak mau percaya kalau Minako sudah terlelap... untuk selamanya.

.

_Tak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun_

_Saat kau pergi untuk selamanya_

_Aku tersentak dan tak mau percaya_

_Saat ku tahu kau telah tiada aku terluka_

.

Air mata mengalir dari mata Shinjiro. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, menahan isakan sekuat-kuatnya.

"Minako! Bukalah matamu, Minako!" seru Shinjiro. Berkali-kali ia berteriak menyerukan nama Minako, namun Minako tetap tak menjawab walaupun sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

.

_Air mata ini mengalir deras_

_Namun tak bisa kembalikan dirimu_

_Kan kulukiskan kepedihan ini_

_Biar kusimpan perasaan perih ini_

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Minako telah tiada. Shinjiro berdiri lemas di depan pusara yang berukirkan huruf Kanji nama Minako. Sambil memegang sebuah karangan bunga krisan ia meratapi pusara itu dengan mata sembap.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Shinjiro menolehkan kepalanya, dan didapatinya Akihiko memandang dirinya dengan tatapan iba, "Sudah, relakan saja kepergian Minako, dia pasti sudah tenang di sana," ucapnya.

"Aku sudah merelakannya, Aki," jawab Shinjiro berbohong. Sebenarnya ia masih belum bisa merelakan Minako pergi dari sisinya. Ia terlalu mencintainya dan tidak bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Minako.

.

_Sesungguhnya aku tak kuasa_

_Melepasmu dan tenang di sana_

_Meski kini kau tak terlihat lagi_

_Namun cinta ini kubawa mati_

.

Shinjiro memasuki kamarnya yang sepi dan sunyi. Dilihatnya sebuah foto berbingkai merah yang terpajang di atas meja belajarnya. Foto itu mengabadikan momen ketika ia dan Minako berada di taman. Tiba-tiba sekelebat memori tentang Minako muncul di dalam benaknya: bagaimana ia bisa berpacaran dengannya, waktu kencan pertama yang romantis, dan ketika mereka berciuman di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Semuanya terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Namun suatu perasaan mengganjal hati kecil Shinjiro.

_Apa ia harus merelakan Minako pergi untuk selamanya?_

.

_Tak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun_

_Saat kau pergi untuk selamanya_

_Aku tersentak dan tak mau percaya_

_Saat ku tahu kau telah tiada aku terluka_

_Air mata ini mengalir deras_

_Namun tak bisa kembalikan dirimu_

_Kan kulukiskan kepedihan ini_

_Biar kusimpan perasaan perih ini_

_Sesungguhnya aku tak kuasa_

_Melepasmu dan tenang di sana_

_Meski kini kau tak terlihat lagi_

_Namun cinta ini kubawa mati_

_Tak sanggup hidupku tanpamu_

_Sesungguhnya aku tak kuasa_

_Melepasmu dan tenang di sana_

_Meski kini kau tak terlihat lagi_

_Namun cinta ini kubawa mati_

_Kubawa mati_

.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Eh, selesai juga fic ini hohoho~<p>

Ini songfic pertamanya YuMi Project, jadi maaf kalo hasilnya aneh m(_ _)m

Oh iya, mau cerita dikit nih. Kagami itu kan kalo pulang selalu dengerin radio di mobil, dan suatu hari Kagami ngedenger lagu yang sumpah-dalem-banget-artinya ini. Pas diresapi arti dari liriknya... Kagami pun mikir 'Anjir, lagu ini kok perasaan mirip banget sama kisahnya Mina-Shinji sih?'. Dan setelah mencari informasi tentang lagu ini, diketahui judulnya 'Pergi Untuk Selamanya' yang dinyanyiin sama Magna Charta. And... voila! Jadilah fic ini~ hehehe~ ^^

Okay, review?


End file.
